User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 5 WORST Mario Power-Ups and Smash Bros Items!
Unfortunately, some items and power-ups can't always be good, so here are my Top 5 WORST Mario Power-Ups and Smash Bros Items. Top 5 WORST Mario Power-Ups First let's start off with the Top 5 WORST Mario Power-Ups. Number 5 Number 5: The Mega Mushroom. I really like New Super Mario Bros., but it has a bad selection of new power-ups, other than the Mini Mushroom. Anyways, the Mega Mushroom is a copy of the Super Star, except it won't let you access secret areas. I don't know what else to say, but this is a bad power-up. Number 4 Number 4: Boomerang Flower. Yes, another shameful power-up, but this one is from Super Mario 3D Land. This item allows you to throw a boomerang at other enemies, but the tiny range doesn't allow you to get enemies from far away, so you have to walk up to them and throw the boomerang at them. Even if it isn't for this one flaw, the Hammer Suit is far superior. Number 3 Number 3: Super Mushroom. The Super Mushroom is a really useless power-up. It is only useful if you are Small Mario, but once you turn big, you will not need this power-up. Number 2 Number 2: 1-Up Mushroom. I could put the 1-Up Mushroom as the WORST power-up, but there is one power-up that's worse than the 1-Up Mushroom. This item does nothing but gove you an extra life. I mean, what's the point in this power-up? Number 1 Number 1: Blue Shell. Yes, the Blue Shell allows you to kill yourself, which is why it is the absolute WORST Mario Power-Up ever invented. Thank God its only appearance is in New Super Mario Bros.. Let's just pray that it NEVER comes back. Top 5 WORST Smash Bros Items Now let's move on to the Top 5 WORST Smash Bros Items. Number 5 Number 5: Boomerang Flower. The Boomerang Flower is not only a bad Mario Power-Up, but it is also a bad Smash Bros Item, and it's a new item. This item is useless because you won't be able to hit opponents most of the time. The Hammer is far superior. Number 4 Number 4: Green Shell. The Blue Shell may be a bad Power-Up in Mario, but the Green Shell is useless in Smash Bros because you can easily dodge it by just jumping over it while it rolls toward you. It doesn't even break shields or lock onto any opponents. Number 3 Number 3: POW Block. Yep, another shameful new item in Smash Bros 4. It comes up anywhere from eight to twelve times per fight. You can dodge this item by putting up your shield or jumping into the air. Overall, the POW Block is just annoying and shall never return. Even the Lightning is better than this annoying item, so I hope the POW Block item will go away for good. Number 2 Number 2: Banana. Yes, the Banana has to be on the WORST Smash Bros Items list. It's so useless because you will know that the Banana is there, and tripping on one does very little damage. What a useless item. Number 1 Number 1: Super Leaf. The WORST Smash Bros Item ever invented is the Super Leaf. It is so useless because it serves no purpose but to make you float and look awkward. I hope to never see it again. Category:Blog posts